


【Mystic Messenger】有这么可爱的男朋友还过什么情人节？！

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	【Mystic Messenger】有这么可爱的男朋友还过什么情人节？！

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】有这么可爱的男朋友还过什么情人节？！  
#说在前面#

情人节贺文

蜜糖炖腿肉请放心吃

为爱鼓掌也不忘互相吐槽的MC x Saeran

Ready？

Let's party！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

又到了一年一度的2月14号。

你以前完全不喜欢这个日子，本着“不放假的节日都是耍流氓”的精神准则，每次有人问你情人节怎么过的时候你都上来就一大段华少读广告版科普：

“Valentine‘s Day又叫Saint Valentine's Day，是基督教为了纪念圣徒Valentine的节日，传说圣瓦伦丁为即将出征的古罗马士兵和他们的情人举办了婚礼，遭到希望打压基督教影响的古罗马皇帝的制裁，因而殉教。为了纪念圣瓦伦丁基督教把2月14号这天设为纪念日，但是东正教的圣瓦伦丁节在7月6号和30号……所以你是教徒么？”

“……”

“至于送巧克力什么的那完全是广告商的阴谋。块状的巧克力是1847年才出现的，圣瓦伦丁可是公元三世纪的人。”

然后你对朋友翻了个白眼，继续龇牙咧嘴地看着满屏还没debug完的模型代码和一直出错的数据库。

不过今年有些不同。

早起坐在床上，你双手抱胸，看着一边搂着你的腰把头埋在你肩窝的Saeran睡得正香的样子，思考了半天，“今天应该怎么过”的问题。

“MC？”Saeran揉着眼睛醒过来的时候，你被他睡眼朦胧的样子狠狠萌了一把，然后把盘旋在脑海里的该死问题甩到脑后。

有这么可爱的男朋友还过什么情人节？

明明天天都是情人节好吗！

所以当Saeyoung做了半天心理准备甚至把当特工时期的墨镜拿出来戴上，但是却发现你和Saeran两个人盘腿坐在客厅电视前打着游戏的情景，差点儿失手摔了手机。

“等等……你们俩什么情况？！！”Saeyoung盯着你们半天，把脸都憋成了和他那脑袋番茄同样的颜色，磕磕巴巴地怒吼了一句。

你和Saeran一起扭头看他，Saeran的嘴里还含着棒棒糖。

三人就这么对视着。

“打游戏啊。”你出声打破了僵局。

Saeyoung颤抖的手指指了你们半天，“你们，你们情人节就这么过？”声音里带着浓浓的不可思议，Saeyoung根本不相信你们俩在情人节这么好的日子里不会花式按着他的头喂狗粮。

你和Saeran对视了一眼，Saeran冲着Saeyoung一摊手，“我和MC讨论了一下，好像情人节要做的那些事情和我们平时做的没什么差别。”

你在一旁点头。

“所以就准备和平时一样过了。”Saeran和自家兄弟交流完，抱着手柄一个侧倒躺到你的大腿上，继续打游戏。

别以为你们换了个姿势喂狗粮我就没发现！！！！

已经冷静很多的Saeyoung默默拿起手机对着你们拍了一张。

============707进入了聊天室===========

Zen：啊啊啊啊看着街上这群情侣！

Zen：我受够了！

Zen：为什么我这么美丽却没有女朋友！

Zen：[Zen的自拍.jpeg]

Zen：我早就做好准备要开始一段罗曼史了！

Yoosung☆：Lolol我也想过情人节啊但是今天街上太可怕了。

Yoosung☆：所以我选择在家打LOLOL。

Zen：[嫌弃.emoji]

Zen：说起来我们唯二脱单的呢？

Yoosung☆：大概出门过情人节了？

707：不

707：并没有

707：[摊手.emoji]

707：[你和Saeran打游戏.jpeg]

Zen：？？？！！！！

Zen：他们俩就这么过节？？！！

707：让我觉得更不可思议的是他们俩居然还不办婚礼。

Yoosung☆：……就很想打人

Yoosung☆：[生气.emoji]

Yoosung☆：[大哭.emoji]

Yoosung☆：我也想要女朋友啊啊啊啊啊

707：yoosung你的女朋友在叫你了

Yoosung☆：哎？

707：你的英雄就剩一层血皮了。

Yoosung☆：！！！

大概是打游戏无聊了，Saeran放下手柄拿出手机开始刷twitter，然后突然发现了什么“蹭”地一下坐起身，乖乖跪坐在你旁边用Ray的湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着你。

如果此时Saeran内心的雀跃能物化的话，他头上和背后一定长了柴犬的耳朵和尾巴，还是摇个不停的那种。

“怎么，想到今天怎么过了？”你也放下手柄看着他蹭到你身边。

“不，我想到了送什么礼物。”

“哦？说来听听？”你忍不住去揉了揉Saeran柔软的头发，啊，好想给Saeran戴猫耳。

Saeran突然眯起眼睛笑得一脸促狭，你刚想说早就告诉你别乱看网上那些乱七八糟的学坏了吧，Saeran直接站起来把你一把公主抱了起来。

你震惊地看着Saeran，慌乱之中双臂环上了Saeran的脖子。

“我们可以送个孩子。”

【吃肉走这里】

当你还在满脑混乱思考怎么吐槽这句很明显是在耍流氓的话但是说这话的又是你可爱帅气的男朋友该不该吐他槽的时候，Saeran已经把你抱进了卧室压在床上，顺便锁上了卧室的门。

“那什么，我们这算不算白日宣淫？”

Saeran一边专心解着你的衣服，一边还要回复你的吐槽，“你什么时候在意过这些啊。”

“不是，你之前说送孩子这是个病句啊……唔……”懒得听你继续辩解，Saeran直接啃上了你的嘴唇。

“今天我送你，十个月之后你送我啊没问题。”Saeran的手摸上你胸前的软肉，食指在绕着乳头打着圈，乳头受到刺激颤巍巍地挺立起来，被Saeran一口含住舔吮。

“唔……等等，你……嘶，轻点儿……谁跟你说那么容易就能怀上的。”

“那就做到你怀上为止。”Saeran的手伸到你身下他已经很熟悉的那个地方，“MC，你看你都这么湿了。”把手指上透明的液体展示给你看。

你不禁捂脸。

这个脸不红心不跳老司机一样的到底是谁啦！

Saeran埋头在你的两腿之间，伸出舌头去挑逗花核，你被他的动作刺激得夹紧了大腿，又被Saeran掰开，把你的大腿架到了他的肩上。

“Saeran，你是不是看了什么不该看的。”在脑子变得一团浆糊之前，你抓着Saeran的头发叫出声。

Saeran的脸终于变得有些红红的，嘟囔了一句，谁让之前都被你压得死死的，然而你因为被Saeran舔到了高潮头晕目眩中并没有听清他说了什么。

透明液体沿着你的大腿蜿蜒而下，你沉浸在高潮的余韵中却越发觉得身体空虚，用大腿内侧蹭着Saeran示意他快点儿进来。

都说开了荤的姑娘可怕，你家二十多年一点儿性知识都没有终于开荤的Saeran也挺可怕的。至少从学习能力上来讲。

Saeran架着你的腿冲进入你身体的时候，你把心里最后那点儿“我是不是把Saeran带坏了”的罪恶感抛到九霄云外，配合着他抽插的速度摆着腰，内里收放着引导他的那根东西进入到更深处的地方。

比起以前你们为了延长快感而温柔的性爱，今天的Saeran明显更凶狠了点儿。

他到底是多想要孩子啊。你看着在你身上勤奋耕耘的Saeran，忍不住笑出声，然后被不满的Saeran一个深顶闭上了嘴。

“你又不专心。”

Saeran撅嘴，然后加快了抽插的频率。硬物摩擦过你身体的通道时刺激又甘美的电流让你忍不住蜷起了脚趾，唇齿间溢出催情的呻吟。

“唔……我就是，笑……呜嗯，啊……你……”Saeran压下来，把你的腿折向你的肩膀。

“我都这么努力了，你还笑我。”Saeran委屈地舔吻着你的嘴唇和脸颊。

你直接搂过Saeran的脖子，把他的嘴唇使劲按到你的嘴上，同时舌头伸进他的口腔舔过他的上颚，Saeran一阵颤栗。

看到你充满笑意的眼睛，Saeran知道又被你调戏了，越加发狠地抽插，你感到内部一阵痉挛，紧紧吸住了Saeran的肉棒，Saeran也就在这时到达了顶峰，低吼着发泄在你身体里。

你挠了挠趴在你胸口的Saeran的头顶，本想享受一下性爱后的温存，谁知Saeran又把你拉起来跨坐在他的大腿上。

“等等，贤者时间呢？”

Saeran有些恼怒地再次冲进你的身体，然后咬上你的侧颈。

“我说了今天要做到你怀孕的。”

你不甘示弱地回咬上Saeran的脖颈，正在发情中的雄性生物被动物本能刺激得，扣着你的腰狠狠往下，同时唇齿席卷了你的身体，留下点点红痕。

你被Saeran突然发疯的进攻逼的差点儿缴械投降。

这要是真有了，以后可怎么和孩子解释你怎么来的啊……这是你脑海里存在的最后一句话，然后就被Saeran拉着在欲海里载沉载浮，而彼此是唯一可以救命的浮木。

几年之后，当12月出生的女儿抱着父亲的大腿问她是怎么来的时候，Saeran笑着蹲下身，揉着女儿的小脑瓜说：

“你是圣瓦伦丁送给我们的礼物。”

然后Saeran温柔地冲着从报告中抬头的你微笑。

你迅速用报告遮住了脸，但是却遗漏了发红的耳朵。

这小鬼，谁知道他运气这么好。

你恶狠狠地啃了一口Saeran给你做的巧克力，想着今天晚上要怎么教训丈夫才好。

所以，有这么可爱的男朋友丈夫过什么情人节？

过父亲节啊！

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lo主本来只是想安慰小Lau给她炖个好的，没想到越写越长越没下限我……原来我是这种人啊（冷漠。

然后我家妹子来了句，“你这德国学的驾车技术啧啧……”

那么希望大家食用愉快，感谢看到这里的你。

lo主要继续去还给小Lau的债了（。


End file.
